Life Changing Love
by Ship Percico and Drarry
Summary: Nico was in the Underworld, helping his father after the war with gaea and the giants. He decides to visit Camp Half Blood, to find the boy he loves. Percy Jackson. Does he feel the same way? Boy/Boy, rated K . (PERCICO!)


**I DO NOT OWN! Thanks:) (After the war with Gaea and the Giants) (sorry if some of this is wrong, Haven't read it in a while. Just got into it recently)**

 **Rated:**

Nico strolled around in the Underworld. His father has asked- Hah, _ordered-_ him to come help him. He rolled his eyes. "Fields of Asphodel," he directed one soul. It floated off and he walked away after a dew more hours of this. He dragged himself to his room, his hair hanging in front of his eyes. His aura radiated darkness-I mean, more than normal- and he decided to IM Jason. He answered. "Hey, Jason..." he grumbled. "Hey, Nico. You don't IM us a lot, are you alright?" Jason asked. "I'm fine..." Nico said. "I might come back for a few days tomorrow." "That's great! How is it down in the stinky dark Underworld?" Nico ignored that last part and replied "Fine." Jason glanced behind him and said, "Piper is coming- I have to go. Bye!" He disappeared and Nico was left alone in his room. He sighed and passed out on his bed.

Nico woke up late the next morning and moaned, his hair messy. He got up relectantly and started to brush his hair sloppily, remembering that he was visiting camp. Well, the main reason he was leaving was because of... Percy. The beautiful boy with his sea green eyes and messy black hair... Nico would die for that. He could spend hours daydreaming about Percy, but now wasn't the time. He finished getting ready and shadow-traveled to camp.

"Hi, Nico!" Percy greeted. Nico blushed, staring into those beautiful green eyes... No, now wasn't the time. "Hey, Percy," he said quietly. Percy slung his arm around Nico's shoulders. "You wanna train together?" he asked, grinning. "Sure," Nico said, and blushed again. "Jason told me you were visiting," he said. "Well, I'm here now." Nico said. Percy nodded and led him over to the training area. The trained together for an hour or so, and then Nico got too tired to keep training. "The perks of sahdow traveling," he grumbled, then passed out. Percy caught him in his arms and smiled down at him. "You don't know it, but I love you," he said softly and carried Nico back to the Hades Cabin, laying him in his bed. " _I'll wake him up before dinner,"_ Percy thought and walked to his own cabin to think.

~ **At Dinner** ~

Nico woke to someone shaking him gently. He squinted and saw Percy's face above him. "AHH!" he screamed, jerking up. "Oh, it's just you, Percy..." Nico said. Percy smiled. "I guess I startled you?" he teased. Nico glared at him. "You got _that_ right." Nico got up quickly. "By the way, It's dinner time." Percy said quickly. Nico smiled. "Thanks for waking me up," he said. Percy grinned. "By the way, did you know that today is the day before the Fourth of July?" "Oh, cool," Nico said. "Anyways, come on," Percy said. They walked to Dinner. "Well, I'll see you later," Nico said miserably. He got his food and sat down at the Hades table. He ate, feeling lonely until Percy came over. He sat down next to Nico, who looked at him, puzzled. "Why are you sitting here? You're supposed to be at the Poseidon table," Nico asked. "Because you looked lonely," Percy replied. "Anyways, I asked Chiron and he said it was okay." he put an arm around Nico's waist. "You look sad... Are you okay?" Percy asked, jerking him out of his thoughts. "I'm fine..." Nico said quietly. He had been thinking about how Percy probably didn't like him how Nico liked him. He sighed and Percy softly hugged him. "Dinner's over!" Chiron yelled and everyone went off on their own business. Nico and Percy went down to the beach. There was a hole in the sand, probably made by some young camper who came down to the beach. Anyways, Nico tripped in it. "Ow," he whimpered, and grabbed his ankle. "Are you okay?" Percy asked, kneeling next to him. Nico grunted and Percy took that as a no. "Can you walk?" he asked. "I don't think so," Nico said. His aura was darker than normal, showing he was in pain. His ankle was bleeding from a sharp rock that had grazed it. He tried to stand but sank back to the ground. He winced. "I'll have to carry you to Chiron," Percy said seriously. Nico felt a blush creep up his cheeks. "Okay," he said softly. Percy picked him up gently and carried him to Chiron. "Chiron?" Percy asked. Chiron opened the door and quickly let them in. Percy laid Nico on the couch. "Sprained ankle, it seems," Chiron said. "Nothing some ambrosia and nectar won't fix." He grabbed some and Nico ate it gratefully. He felt his ankle begin to heal. "Thanks, Chiron," he said and stood up, testing his ankle. "It's better now." "That's good," Percy said absentmindedly, staring into those beautiful dark brown eyes.

They walked back to Nico's cabin and said goodbye as Percy headed back to the Poseidon cabin. He loved Nico, but he didn't know what to do about his and Annabeth's relationship. What Nico liked him back? If that happened, he would have to break up with her. He wasn't really feeling it lately, anyways. He liked her as a friend, but he wasn't sure if he quite liked her as much as she liked him. He eventually drifted off to sleep after a long time of thinking.


End file.
